Steriods
by Cooljoe64
Summary: Zim discover's the power of steroids that leads to his next plan to enslave Earth. So will Dib be able to stop a pumped up Zim?


An idea for the past week if Zim took steroids. It will be a short fanfic, probably only two chapters. Enjoy!

* * *

Another day at school, another day, just another day for Dib.

"And you see Gaz, that's how I will expose him! He'll never see this coming, when he walks up I'll be ready, and this time HE will be exposed…Gaz are you listening"

The sound of a Game Slave could be heard

'_Out of all his obsessions, why does it have to be Zim'_

"Gaz, there's more to video games, the WORLD needs to be saved"

"Just another day" she mumbled

"You know what Gaz, one day you'll-"

"Whoa is that Zim?"

Dib immediately darted his eyes to see where Zim was, only to see everyone surrounding him

"Hey move aside, saving the world here, move it" he ran through the crowd and saw…wait that couldn't be Zim?

What Dib saw in front of him was not the Zim he saw yesterday. Instead he was looking at a pumped up green blob. Zim was muscular! His chest shot forward like a gorilla, his arms perfectly defined. His legs that of an Olympian joggers, his head…well his head was the same.

"Zim….how, how…..what…you" Dib stuttered trying to comprehend what was in front of him

"Easy you worthless large headed worm baby, I found your secrets called Google that enables me to search for anything on this planet!"

"Google isn't a-"

"SILENCE!" the crowd got awkward "Uh-ahem, as I saying, as I searched for ways to enslave your race, I came upon an advertisement. You see Dib I have discovered your secrets to getting stronger! I have discovered Steroids!" he exclaimed

"Steroids? And your alien body is perfectly find taking these?"

"Of course Dib I am normal" he said nonchalantly

"What? NO! You look like some hideous green ozz"

"A good looking hideous green ozz" retorted Zim

"What!? That doesn't even make sense!"

"You don't make sense. I would think with that extensive titanic head of yours you would figure. Oh that reminds me"

Zim balled up his fist before launching it into Dib's stomach. Dib cringed at this before falling over gasping for breath

"Whoa Zim just punched Dib?"

"That makes him popular"

The school children picked up Zim parading and cheering for him.

'_Him these muscles have made me popular, maybe I can control these pitiful humans and enslave them? Yes I feel an ingenious plan being made' _he thought grinning

As the crowd left, Gaz walked up to Dib

"Help…help….help me….Gaz help me" he said meekly

"You had it coming" she said before walking away

Dib picked himself up before walking in the school to see everyone out in the hallways admiring Zim.

"Yes, YES I'm perfectly normal you can see!"

"Oh Zim, can I touch" said a girl….wrong move

"EW DON'T TOUCH ME YOU FILTHY EARTH BEAST" he pushed her away but being a 100 times stronger, he ended up slamming her into the lockers which must of shattered her bones into a million pieces but of course everyone was oblivious to her pain and instead cheered for Zim"

"You will all obey Zim, FLEX" he flexed his muscles making everyone mad for him.

'_Perfect, now I have total control over the masses'_

"You cannot beat me Dib, phase one is already complete!"

"There never was a phase one was there? You just came up with a plan" he stated

Silence

Next thing Dib knew he was punched in the stomach so hard it threw him to the front doors.

Everyone cheered of course

"Now my human slaves, together we shall build a death, I mean, um eh, happy ray, YES happy ray, we will build one. Do it for Zim and you can admire him _**forever**_" saying the last word evilly

The crowd of school children marched out chanting Zim along the way.

"Goodbye Dib beast. Oh and take a look one last time, your planet will soon be enslaves muh-hahahahahah"

"Not if I can help it" said Dib feeling inspired to stop Zim, he got himself up but before he could go through the doors, a skinny devil's hand grabbed him

"Dib" said Ms. Bitters nastily "Clean up this mess" she demanded

The hallway looked as it been through a hurricane

"But I didn't even do anything!"

"No but's clean it up…oh and grab that girls body and just shove it to the underground classrooms, no need for the directors to know"

Dib was about to question that but knew better, he started to clean up the mess Zim made…starting with prying the dead girl's body from the locker.


End file.
